User blog:RedEnergyUser/Masuyo's Upgrade: beginning
Start:May/1/2013 End: June/19/2013 Tynek Lenard Scene 1: Main Title Fade in to the game of Baraduke. 1.Masuyo Hey everyone, my name Masuyo, Masuyo “Kissy” Tobi. That nickname Kissy, its sound like drunk, but not me, I’m not one of them. I’m the member of the UGSF. I was created by Namco, and I crossover to DigDug and Mr.Driller, in my game, I came to Paccet-Planet, a world full of Paccet’s. And then I have a friend, Paccet. In the game while Paccet appeared until the game starts. 2.Paccet I’m your friend. 3.Masuyo Yeah, I let him to help me to free all the paccets. And I was facing off with Octi, he’s the bad guy, oh, and Taiyo used my Paccet as a alien pet. And here something about my game, Baraduke, known as the Alien Sector. 4.Masuyo Whoa! 5.Masuyo Cause I blast all the Octi’s squids, and his Body Guards Bosses, I have no Arrangement style while I’m at the Namco Museum. Before Octi ate me I blast his stomach out, and I defeated the Octi, and whole the Paccet’s was happy when Octi is defeated. In the game at the ending. 6.Paccet Otsukare Sama! You destroyed the last enemy. You are a brave man in Paccet Planet. ' ' 7.Masuyo They ment to say, “a brave person” but no matter. Onside the computer lab with all the humans. 8.Kids Whoa./This game is so rock./Totally. 9.Masuyo Well 20 through 25 years and 29 through 30 years I stay like that, and the Namco forgot about me, neither the Game Master if one of them didn’t made an engine example for Baraduke in Game Maker program on there computers. My other of Baraduke II, the U.S never play it before cause its in Japanese version, voice actor of me, can’t exist in the cut scene of Mr.Driller Drill Land, and I really think about everything that looks part of it. 2 Player to play Takky. I got to say, its because nobody don’t care about me no more. '' '' Inside the Power room. 10.Charger Alright, now the holograms pods is fully charged. the pods appeared, the game characters will take a break until 5 days. 11.Announcer Attention, the Hologram pods is now charged. 12.Pac-Man Well its about time, OK you ghouls the pods were charged. 13.Blinky Finally. 14.Inky Back to the future. 15.Clyde This isn’t the future. 16.Pinky I’ll be on my diary. room and inside the game. 17.Taizo Break time. the drillers were getting there clones together. 18.Masuyo Well, living in the DigDug series is kind of a… well you know but, it is what it is. 19.Susumu Good work everyone. ' ' 20.Masuyo Taizo and the Drillers and the White-Striker, that was us. 21.Masuyo And now, they are hanging out of there own home, which is they’re going to take care of there self. 21.Masuyo Taizo lived on his own home, our kids have there own home, but not Ataru, he ran away from home, don’t get me started about me, a freak that doesn’t belong here. The Namco made a story about Mr.Driller, they also made a cut scene like, tales of The Hori family’s, or should I said, ”How the Hori family’s end up like this?” Everyone thinks I multiply more species, they’ll haft to wait to see me who I really was and that, how it goes. Enter room: Masuyo’s Room. 22.Masuyo I do have a roommate who can live with me Takky is her with me, well I got my mate, and my Taizo Doll, I made it myself. Masuyo enter the dressing board and change into pajamas. 23.Masuyo But; I would be onus to myself, I can see Taizo over there. With Susumu, Ataru , and Taiyo. Susumu friends, and The White-Striker’s too. And glad to see him all the time, then Takky put her hand on my shoulder to cheer me up, and I’ll be here with them and….sheesh….Its good to be an Alien Sector. Enter the Forgotten Speech. '' '' Everyone clap for Masuyo. 24.Roll Nice story Suyo, and each of us, well the other games were only built, and don’t have any upgrades, 25.Masuyo It dose? 26.BravoWoman Over here; I’m BravoWoman from BravoMan. 27.girls Hey BravoWoman 28.BravoWoman Well the same thing to you Kissy, I do appeared in the TV series of Bravoman and I have a Voice Actor too, If Bravo thinks if his wife with he’s trying let Waya Hine will terminate me, and now Bravo just put a drug on me for trying to get Waya out of his sight. 29.girls Netzer. 30.BravoWoman And he doesn’t have a wife, but I can’t tell Bravo’s wife name at the ending of the game. with two children, and it mite be Waya, or maybe not but they’ll know soon. for BravoWoman 31.Masuyo I understand that, but I do know BravoMan doesn’t have more and enough. 32.Deedee Deedee from Dextor! 33.Girls Hey Deedee. 34.Girls Hey Dee. 35.Deedee I believe what BW is saying, “no one can put anyone in the program.” 36.Ami She’s right, no one can send one character in the program. 37.Yumi Yeah, like HoneyWoman didn’t appeared in MegaMan 9. But I do found this on the ground. Tobi snatch the picture out of Yumi’s hand. 38.Masuyo Whoa, eh, I see, it’s uh, kind alike… 39.Roll Question Kissy, we do know why you feel down about you life and your game, when enter the Forgotten Speech, and then tonight; you work through 29 years for now on then, what do know about? 40.Masuyo Well, it is obviously to work in 29 years, before next year it will be my 30 Anniversary, but it my early anniversary, 29-30 Anniversary for my game. 41.Franky Happy 29-30 Anniversary Masuyo. 42.Masuyo Thanks Friky. 43.Franky Uh, its Franky, actually. 44.Masuyo Well girls I should tell you this, but I tell you. 45.Kat Really? 46.Ana What is it? 47.Coco Tell us. 48.Masuyo I would be a driller like them…. And I don’t want to be an Alien Sector no more. Everyone gasp then Pauline spray a fruit punch and roll just explode. 49.Buttercup/Pinky/Toadette No no no NO! / Is she out of her mind?!/No way, uh-uh! 50.Peach Suyo are you nuts. 51.Yumi You can’t quit your game Duke. 52.Rouge Your majesty, your creating a Vendetta Virus. 53.Rose Vendetta Virus, Not allowed. 54.Masuyo Vendetta Virus? No no no I’m not creating a Vendetta Virus c’mon girls, do you Vendetta hates anime...or shipping, or someone quit being a fan, does Vendetta know how popular is anime is. 55.Deedee Most, and a sexual theme. 56.Roll Kiss, kiss we get everything you said, but we can’t quit our jobs while each of us is the only one who doesn’t have more series; if there creator forgotten, or died, if the other peoples found the unpublished game, they’ll give them more series what they can. 57.Ami Just think about it, the sequel will be there for you. 58.Roll It’s time for the forgotten motto. Everybody will say their motto. 59.girls We all forgotten, but were the only one, if we never had more series, no matter what, I can’t force my self, or them. 60.Roll Alright then, that’s it for now. 61.Ana C’mon sis, lets head out. 62.Coco Have a good day. 63.Yumi Hang in there Bara. 64.Ami Hey Yumi you forgot your wrist. 65.Yumi Huh, oh, got it. 66.Narrator Well everyone, this is my story…. But this isn’t the story yet… If you see everything, this is my upgrades. Category:Blog posts